Power Rangers Book 1: Return of Lord Zedd
by LagunaShirogane
Summary: Set in the timeline of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Lord Zedd has returned and more powerful than ever. Due to Zedd's tremendous power, the Dino Rangers are forced to recall the original 5 power rangers for aid and to defeat Lord Zedd once and for all with the help of Zordon, who's survived Andros's smashing of his energy several years prior and has been freed from his time warp.
1. Chapter 1 Scene 1

Chapter 1 – Scene 1 – Somewhere in the Deep Reaches of Space, 6 years ago

* * *

After the cataclysmic battle with the newest Queen of Evil, Astronema, the Red Space Ranger Andros makes the difficult decision to shatter Zordon's energy tube in order to save the galaxy. With this epic battle ending in victory for the Space Rangers and evil believed to be defeated once and for all, the space rangers retired and become unable to morph again. A year later, Andros flies off to the planet of Eltar after picking up a mysterious energy reading on his radar.

"NOW APPROACHING: PLANET OF ELTAR."

As the Astro Megaship's navigation computer alerts Andros.  
Andros looks out his ship's bridge window to get a better view of his location. His eyes shift back and forth then looks down at his computer viewing the information it gives off.

"This is kind of intriguing to find such a powerful energy reading here. D.E.C.A., take her down near where that reading is coming from on the surface."

Within moments, the ship begins its atmospheric descent into the planet upon Andros's command.

"STAGE ONE: ATMOSPHERIC DESCENT, INITIATED."

Upon hearing D.E.C.A., Andros walks away from the window and sits down in his captain's seat and buckles himself in preparation for the descent. Within moments, the ship begins to shake due to entering the planet's atmosphere.

"STAGE 2, DESCENT SEQUENCE: BEGINNING - T-MINUS: 5 MINUTES, UNTIL STAGE 3."

As 2nd stage of the descent began, the ships exterior began to heat up and flame up due to ship's entry into the atmosphere. Andros gripped tightly to his chair's arm rests as the shakiness got worse with each passing moment. Within 5 minutes, the visual outside the command bridge's windows became clear.

"ENTERING ELTARIAN ATMOSPHERE: COMPLETE. STAGE 3, COOLING AND LANDING STAGE: INITIATING. ASTRO-MEGASHIP LANDING, IN T-MINUS: 2 MINUTES."

Andros continuously looked out the command bridge's windows as the ship landed. On the planet's surface, he could see an individual who seemed to look "divine" and seemed to have a bright aura about him. Then the figure stared intently at the Megaship as it landed. Andros quickly unbuckled his seat belt and ran out to his ship's hatch. Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke as if in complete joy over his 'expected' arrival.

"Ah Andros, it's good to see you're alright. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble and your ship.

Andros stepped off the ship's ramp and slowly walked up to the man who stood before him in surprise.

"Zordon?! I thought you were gone…I shattered your energy tube during the invasion. How can you be here?"

Zordon walked up to Andros and placed his hands on his shoulders then spoke in a calm voice.

"It seems that you didn't destroy me when you shattered my energy tube a year ago, but rather freed me from a time warp that Rita Repulsa had put me into a many millennia ago. I have only just arrived here on Eltar myself after having navigated myself here, in this time and space."

After Zordon's explanation, Andros's mind continues to wonder of what service he can be to Zordon, all while still wanting to ask so many questions that have been plaguing him in years past. Before he can ask utter a single word, Zordon smiles slightly and adds:

"I am sure you have many questions for me, Andros, but I will answer them all in time. But for now, we should return to Earth. Earth is several light years away from here and there is much we must do first before we reach Earth. Will you assist me in this task, Andros?"

Andros, without question, answers with a firm 'yes' and runs back inside to the ship's bridge. Zordon follows closely behind and then sits in the passenger seat closeby. Within moments, the ship takes off and leaves planet Eltar, on its journey back to Earth.


	2. Chapter 1 Scene 2

Chapter 1 – Scene 2 – At the Cyberspace Café in Reefside, Present Day

* * *

After an ordinary day at school Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent spend their afternoon at Cyberspace. Trent, as usual, works his afternoons working as a bust boy for the café as an after school job as well as to help out Hailey, the owner of the café. Ethan plays his new computer game he just bought and shares his excitement with Connor who seems to be half paying attention to him due to lack of interest and Kira sits in the booth seat nearby as she practices on her guitar.

"Man, you gotta check this game out. This is sooo sweet! This is better than what the commercials on T.V. said about it!"

Ethan said with an excited smile on his face.

"That's really awesome, Ethan…"

Connor replied in a sarcastic tone due to his lack of interest.

"He's like a kid on a playground with that thing."

Kira said while playing on her guitar, in response to Connor's "enthusiasm."

After Kira's comment, Trent walks over to their table with drinks they had ordered earlier and then sits in a chair with them but smiles slightly at Kira when his eyes shift towards her for a moment.

"Hey Trent, thanks for the drinks. I'm like dying of thirst here".

Kira said with eagerness as she took her drink off the tray.

"Don't mention it. Say, don't you guys think it's weird that Mesogog hasn't attacked Reefside lately?

Trent said curiously as he sat there conversing with the other three.

"Yeah I've noticed that too but thank God for that because it's given me more gaming time! Hehehe!"

Ethan says quickly as sounds of explosions come from his computer.

"Ethan, do you ever think about something other than video games?"

Kira said in an annoyed way as she set her guitar on the ground beside her and put her guitar pick in a small pocket of her backpack.

"Well I think someone has had too much play time with his computer lately…"

Connor said in a mischievous tone as he walked over to Ethan's computer and pretended to accidently unplug the computer from the wall.

"HEY! I was on the last level, man! Come on, that shit ain't right!"

Ethan blurted out in annoyance at Connor for unplugging the computer.

"Ethan, it's time we went out and did something other than play those damn video games all day. You've been playing that game since you bought it the other day. Plus we gotta see Doctor O and see what Mesogog is up to"

Connor told Ethan as he picked up his backpack and then stood beside Kira as he waited on others to go with him.

"Yeah, I agree. Something seems fishy. Usually by now, Reefside would have been attacked at least a couple times if it was under normal circumstances."

Kira said as she stood up and headed through the café doors with her guitar hung over her shoulder and her backpack on her back along with Connor. Trent got up from the chair and took the tray back to the counter.

"Hey Hailey, I'm gonna head over to Doctor O's place with the others. I'll be back later."

Trent shouted as he moved quickly to keep up with the others.

"Alright but I'll need you later tonight to close up."

Hailey explained while she was busy serving a customer with their food.

Meanwhile, Ethan packed up his computer and grumbled under his breath over the unplugged the computer and then darted out the doors to catch up with the others.


	3. Chapter 1 Scene 3

Chapter 1 – Scene 3 – On the moon 

* * *

Meanwhile as the Dino Rangers Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent head to Dr. Oliver's lab, a seemingly average man formerly known as the evil Lord Zedd does an archaeology dig on the Earth's moon followed by the newly reformed man that was once known as Goldar, Lord Zedd's loyal henchmen, while reminiscing on the past life he once had before his change to good. After digging around outside the old abandoned castle that they once called home, Zedd discovered a blackened crystal artifact that he had never seen before.

"Ah it's good to be home again, Goldar.

Zedd says as he shuffles some boulders and ruins outside the castle, using his pick axe to break the pieces that are far too big for him to move on his own.

"Yes it is, Zedd. It's a shame that we didn't return here sooner. With both the Machine Empire and Divatox's pirates being here after us, there's probably tons of things we can get and sell on the market. Maybe you can finally do something for your family."

Goldar replies as he follows suit with what Zedd is doing.

"Oh the memories of this place. So many good things happened here, I fell in love with Rita here. The best day of my life. Maybe once we turn a profit, I can move everyone here since Divatox and King Mondo are no longer…here…hmm?"

Just before Zedd could finish his sentence, the black crystal-like artifact catches his attention. He then walks over to the artifact in curiosity.

"Goldar! Get your ass over here and see this! I think Lady Luck is smiling on us today!"

Goldar quickly runs over to where Zedd is and examines the object when he squats down. He reaches over for it but Zedd slaps his hand.

"Don't touch it! Who knows what that thing can do! Let me handle it to see if it's dangerous or not!"

Zedd scolds as he reaches for the object himself and holds it in his hand. The crystal was as dark as the black openness of space and shined with a metallic-like appearance. As Zedd continuously examines the crystal, electrical like energy sparks from it and zaps both Goldar and Zedd and blows them some five feet away from their current position with Zedd dropping the object as he's struck. Both Goldar and Zedd grunt as the energy surges through them. Within moments, both begin to transform into their former selves. Zedd's skin begins to peel as his skin melt away, revealing his muscle mass and metallic-like skeletal armor appears on his body and a metallic crown forms on Zedd's head with a "Z" symbol in the center. Goldar's instantly loses his humanly features and grows black wings and golden armor begins to engulf him from head to toe. His face shape-shifts into a wolf-like appearance and his skin turn into a midnight blue. After the transformations end, both Zedd and Goldar look at each other and then at themselves wondering what happened to them. After a few minutes, the two realize that they've been reborn again as their former evil selves. A dark smile crept over Zedd's face under his mask, as he walks over to the black crystal.

"Well well it looks like our wishes have come true!" His voice as cold and evil as before.

Zedd said as walked over to the crystal. He then picks it up and holds it in his hand. Dark thoughts come to Zedd's mind as he looked at the crystal while amazed at the power it held.

"Yes they have! Whatever this gem has done to us, it feels awesome! I feel stronger than I ever been even before Zordon was destroyed!"

Goldar said as Zedd examined the crystal as if he was studying it. Zedd then turned to Goldar.

"Yes I feel great! I feel recharged! I feel reborn! Lord Zedd has returned! And my first move is to pick up where I left off before the Machine Empire came. Now that my powers have been restored and become far more powerful than ever before, not a single soul will ever fucking cross Lord Zedd and live to see another day!"

As Lord Zedd said in an excited and enthusiastic tone, he summons his Z Staff and imbues the black crystal into his staff. After he imbues the staff, power surges through his staff with radical lightning striking the staff viciously with dark energies. Afterwards, Zedd walks to the castle steps nearby and then adds to his statement.

"Come now, Goldar! There is much work to be done here! We have to prepare for the attack on Earth."

As Zedd commanded of Goldar with a hand gesture saying to "follow him" into the castle.

"Yes, Master! With the Power Rangers no longer around, taking over the Earth shall be easy.

Goldar said as he flew to Zedd with his newly reformed wings.

Zedd and Goldar wonder inside the castle and see the castle is in rough shape since they were last there. With Zedd's newly acquired powers, he quickly rebuilds each room that he enters with his Z Staff. They reach downstairs to a room with sealed up by a steel door that Zedd doesn't recall ever being part of the castle.

"What's a sealed up metal door doing here in this castle? I never recalled one being here before."

After Zedd's words, Goldar looks at the door and also becomes intrigued by it.

"Perhaps it was created by King Mondo when he was here."

Goldar says as he walks back to beside Zedd.

"Well no time like the present. Stand back! I'm blowing this door off!"

Goldar then backs up a couple steps. Zedd then leans his staff forward some 45 degrees and shoots radical lightning at the door. Within moments, the door explodes open causing the whole castle shake slightly due to the explosion. Zedd walks inside the giant hole he created ignoring the smoke as he passes through. Goldar waves his hand, trying to get the smoke out of his face while coughing, as he follows his master inside. After they get inside, Zedd and Goldar discover something intriguing within the room.

"Ahh! This is what was within this room. The green candle that holds the Green Ranger's powers! My Rita was smart to hide this here."

Zedd said with excitement as dark thoughts go through his head regarding the candle. He examines the candle like he's mystified by it as dark plans continue to fill his mind.

"I always wondered what Empress Rita had done to the Green Candle after she took the Green Ranger's powers."

Goldar mentioned as he began the think the same thoughts as Zedd.

"Goldar, this changes everything! With this, I can revive the evil Green Ranger and make a powerful Power Ranger of my own!"

Goldar notices on the other side of the room a table with a broken curved sword on top of it. He walks over to it and grins evilly as he looks behind him at Zedd. Goldar then adds to Lord Zedd's words upon discovering the sword he found.

"And it looks like the Sword of Darkness made it here after Jason "supposedly" fucking destroyed it years ago. If we can reforge the Sword of Darkness, the green ranger could never be defeated!"

Zedd walks over to seeing the sword for himself.

"This plan is just getting better and better! We shall not make the same mistake that Rita made with the Sword of Darkness the first time around; I will instill the sword with the combination of my new powers and, use the restored evil green ranger powers, steal some of their precious power from the morphing grid; the sword will be indestructible and increase the green ranger's powers ten-fold as well as ensure the green ranger stays under my command for all time!"

Zedd leans his staff over pointing at the shards of the broken Sword of Darkness and zaps it causing the broken sword to glow. Within moments, the sword was fully repaired and glistening in the light. The sword begins to spark as electrical-morphing energy from the morphing grid surges through the blade.

"Now that the Sword of Darkness is repaired and enhanced, and fully imbued with powers of the morphing grid, we must now continue to the next stages of the plans and find our dear, ol' Tommy on Earth and turn his strength and power against the world… Muhahaha!"


	4. Chapter 1 Scene 4

Chapter 1 – Scene 4 – Lord Zedd's Castle on the Moon and Over at Dr. O's Lab in Reefside

* * *

Meanwhile as Lord Zedd reconstructs the Sword of Darkness in his Castle's lower dungeon on the moon, Dr. Tommy Oliver does research in his lab to work on the Dino Rangers' bio-zords from their last encounter with Mesogog's forces. Tommy steps outside his lab to take short break from his work as Lord Zedd prepares to unleash his evil upon him.

"Let's see if we can locate Tommy on Earth. According to my sensors, he's in the city of Reefside."

Lord Zedd uses his red visual ray from his eyes to scope out the Reefside area for Tommy. After 5 minutes of searching, he finds him and smiles evilly then deactivates his visual ray.

"Ahh, I will now send my newly advanced putty patrol to capture Tommy and ensure he never fucking escapes! Now Tommy, you're mine!"

In a zap of radical lightning towards Earth, Zedd sends his putties to Earth to achieve their mission. Meanwhile Tommy steps outside from working in his lab and leans his back against the outside wall of the lab.

"Ah man, I haven't worked this much since I was in college."

Suddenly after a moment of resting outside, Zedd's putties appear before Tommy. To Tommy's shock to see putties here, he puts his guard up preparing to defend himself.

"What!? Putties here?! Where'd these come from? Well this should be easy then, just like old times..."

One putty swings his fist at Tommy smashing into the wall next to his head as Tommy dodges the attack. He then knees the putty in the gut then does a roundhouse kick into his head sending him flying into a tree. The other putties attack together after that one hits the tree. The putties hit Tommy in the face with a right hook and then another kicks him in the side. Tommy then realizes these putties are a lot stronger than before.

"Argh! Man, this just isn't my lucky day. These are stronger than Mesogog's tyranodrones. Time to morph! " Raises his hands revealing his morpher, "DINO THUNDER POWER—"

Before Tommy could active his morpher, a sword slashes Tommy's wrist causing his morpher to fall off his wrist onto the ground. Tommy falls over and bleeds from his lower arm and wrist from where he was slashed. He looks up to find a familiar face that he hasn't seen in years.

"Ahhh! Damn it! Argh... Huh? Goldar!? What do you want?"

With Tommy kneeled down, the putties grab him and make it where he can't break free from their hold.

"Long time no see, Green Ranger! Not so tough now, are you? Hehehe! Lord Zedd has great plans for you!"

Tommy eyes widen as Goldar mentions Lord Zedd's name. Suddenly Lord Zedd appears in a zap of lightning near them.

"Ah good work, Goldar! Now the next step of my plans will begin soon once I take care of you, Tommy."

Tommy looks up at Zedd in contempt as well as surprise by his appearance here due to the belief that Zedd's evil was gone.

"Whatever you got in store for me, the other Dino Rangers will come for me! We beat you once and we will beat you again, Zedd."

Tommy said in defiance against Zedd.

"Ah Tommy, I don't think so. I think I have something that you may be quite familiar with."

In that instance, Lord Zedd withdraws the imbued Sword of Darkness and then waves it slightly to show Tommy. Tommy's eyes widen in surprise of it being restored. He tries to jerk away from the putties that have him held down but fails to get away as he begins to see what Zedd has planned for him. Seeing Tommy struggle to get away, Zedd laughs in amusement of his attempt and then points the sword at him and adds to his words.

"Now return to me, my evil green ranger, and serve your new Emperor of Darkness!"

In that moment, electrical bolts strike Tommy from the Sword of Darkness. Tommy yells out in agony as the energy surge through him. After a couple minutes, green electricity zaps in his eyes as the putties release him. Tommy then kneels down before Zedd and looks up at him as if ready for anything he commands him.

"What is my bidding, my Emperor?"

Zedd grins diabolically and gives the Sword of Darkness to Tommy. Tommy gladly takes the sword and stands up to his feet and tilts it back and forth getting the feel for the blade.

"We are to head back to my castle on the moon. There I will give you your Dragon Coin that I have yet to restore. After that, I will send you back to Earth to exterminate the Dino Rangers. With these rangers out of the way, nothing will stop me from achieving total domination of this planet."

Tommy nods his head acknowledging the task at hand. He then swings the Sword of Darkness beheading one of the putties nearby. A smirk covers over his face as the head rolls off the putty's shoulders. Goldar backs up in surprise of this action. Tommy then looks over at Goldar.

"Don't worry, Goldar. If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done so! Now as for this sword, it's more powerful than before! I shouldn't have any problems destroying the Power Rangers with this in hand!"

Zedd slightly laughs seeing how smoothly his plans have been so far.

"Ah yes, I have upgraded the Sword of Darkness. It is now indestructible and will grant you far more power than before. Now we must leave, time is wasting and we got a planet to conquer! HAHA!"

In a flash of light, they teleported back to the castle on the moon to give Tommy the Green Dragon Power Coin once it's restored.


	5. Chapter 1 Scene 5

Chapter 1 – Scene 5 – Outside Doctor O's Lab

* * *

Some 15 minutes after Lord Zedd attack on Tommy, the Dino Rangers Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent arrive at Doctor O's home to know what Mesogog is up to as they find it strange that he hasn't attacked Reefside in some time, they begin to wonder what he is planning. But little do they know, Doctor O was captured and turned into Lord Zedd's evil green ranger.

"Hello? Doctor O? Are you home?"

Connor yelled out as they walked up to the door. Kira, who is nearby appears annoyed by Connor's attempt, nods her head in amazement.

"Connor, he can't hear you from up here! Remember? The lab is in his basement. Why don't you try ringing the doorbell?"

Kira snapped as she walked up to the door and ringed the doorbell. Connor shrugged it off and steps aside as she walked up to the door. Just as Kira rang the doorbell, Ethan hastily walks up to the wall next to the door as he noticed that the wall was busted up and seems intrigued by it.

"Man…what the hell caused this?"

Ethan said in a curious tone.

"Damn. Looks like it was bashed with a sledgehammer."

Kira said as she looked at the broken up part of the wall. Connor looked at the broken part of the wall and then looked around himself as something caught his attention as he felt like they were being watched. At the same time, Trent walked over to a certain spot in the grass some few feet behind the others as he saw something on the ground.

"Hey! I think found something. I think it's Doctor O's Dino morpher."

Trent said as he kneeled down to examine it a little more.

"Something doesn't feel right here…"

Connor said as he became more and more suspicious of what's occurred here.  
Kira walks over to Trent to take a look for herself and notices the morpher has blood on it.

"Do you think Doctor O's been attacked?"

Kira questions as she kneels down next to Trent examining the morpher, laying her guitar next to her gently on the ground.

"Dude…this shit seems too weird for me. First we find this hole in the wall and now we find Doctor O's Dino morpher…"

Ethan says as he tries to figure this whole thing out.

"It's gotta be Mesogog! Who else would attack Doctor O like this?! He waited and waited for the perfect time to hit us… hit us when we leasted expected it!"

Connor said in frustration. His frustration was apparent all over his face and he seemed ready to take the fight to Mesogog himself. Suddenly Zedd's Putties spring the ambush and surround them.

"I think we got other things to worry about other than Mesogog. We got company!"

Trent said as he put his guard up as the Putties came out of nowhere. One of the Putties quickly swings a right hook at Kira's face but she manages to barely dodge the attack as she quickly picks up Doctor O's Dino morpher and slips it into her backpack. She then counters by hitting the Putty in the gut and then smacks it across the face with her backpack sending it flying into Doctor O's SUV nearby breaking one of the windows in the process. Meanwhile, Ethan punches the Putty in the chest but the Putty doesn't seem effected by his attack and kicks Ethan in the side and then another Putty joins in and double teams him causing him to fall to the ground. Trent manages to take on two at once by right hooking one and then slash kicks the other across its face, sending it crashing to the ground. Then suddenly another jump in and drop kicks Trent some feet back into the house behind him and slides down the wall on impact. Meanwhile, Connor manages to hold his own by sending 3 of them flying in the air one after another until all 3 of them team up and knocking him backwards near Trent. Connor then collapses to his knees in exhaustion but shows determination to not give up. On the other side of the driveway, Kira runs over to Ethan to help him but ends up getting knocked to the ground in the attempt. She grunts in pain as she crashes to the ground hard. Trent tries to get up to rescue and rushes to her aid. Just as Trent got up, the Putties suddenly vanished into thin air. Connor manages to get back on his feet.

"What were those guys?" They were incredibly strong."

Connor said as he pants due to his exhaustion. Blood on his lower lip goes slightly down his jaw. Kira lifts herself off the ground slowly as blood drips off her forehead and sits on the ground. Trent gets over to her and kneels down to see if she's okay.

"I think Ethan's out cold. They really did a number on him."

Kira said as she sits there looking over at Ethan in concern and then turns her attention to Trent and then adds to her words.

"I can't exactly walk at the moment… my legs are all fucked up from the fall."

Trent puts one arm under her legs and another on her back side, lifts her up, carries her to the porch, and then gently lays her down on the bench. At the same time, Connor runs over to Ethan, picks him up, and carries him to the porch and then sits him against the wall. After Trent lays Kira down and then sits with his back against the wall in between her and Ethan, Kira smiles gently at him.

"Thank you, Trent…"

Kira said softly as she began to feel a little better. Connor looks over at them breathing heavily and heads to the front door using the wall to hold him up.

"I'm gonna go inside and call Haley to come get us. We're in no shape to be driving or walking back to the café."

Connor said as he opened the door and walked downstairs into Doctor O's lab to make the call.


	6. Chapter 1 Scene 6

Chapter 1 – Scene 6 – Doctor O's Lab Basement

* * *

After the attack upon the Dino Rangers, Haley receives an emergency phone call from Connor to come get them as they were in rough shape from a recent attack by an unknown enemy. Haley rushes to Doctor O's Lab and arrives 10 minutes after the call to help them recover from the attack as well as find out who is responsible for the attack.

"Hey you guys okay? What happened? All I got from Connor was that you all got attacked and couldn't make it back to the Café."

Haley asked as she got out of the car and ran up to them seeing the condition they were all in. The concern on her face was apparent and appeared to be troubled by what has transpired.

"Some grey guys came out of nowhere and attacked us. We could barely defend ourselves against them."

Trent said as he sat himself up away from the wall grunting due to the slight pain in his chest.

"And they knocked Ethan out cold. These things were more powerful than Mesogog's Tyrannodrones."

Connor added as he stood up to his feet. Haley looked at the four of them and finally a decision came to her mind.

"Well we're not taking you back to the Café. You guys need to rest. I'm gonna head down stairs and find out who your attackers are and why they were here. Bring Ethan inside."

Haley said with a firm voice as she opened the front door and walked on in the house and headed down into the Lab. Trent got up and helped Connor carry Ethan inside and laid him on the couch to let him recover. Kira forces herself onto her feet and followed Haley into the basement. After laying Ethan down, Connor and Trent follow Haley and Kira into the basement to figure out what they were up against. Haley sat down in the computer chair and takes a look into the security cameras to view the attack upon the Rangers.

"It's as I thought. They're Putties. I don't know why they are here but obviously they're Putties."

Haley said as she continues to view the camera's footage. Kira views the footage with her and seems intrigued by it.

"Weren't Putties with Zedd and Rita back in Doctor O's old days? I mean why would they be here in Reefside?"

Kira says as she wonders in curiosity. Connor and Trent come up behind them and watch the footage for themselves.

"If those things are Putties then they aren't with Mesogog. As you said, Kira, Putties were only around during Doctor O's old days as a Ranger and they served under Rita and Zedd. Is it possible that they have returned?"

Connor said as he stands there examining the footage.

"My sentiments exactly..."

Trent added to Connor's words as he stands there beside him.

"Well if you notice here, these aren't with Rita Repulsa. These are Lord Zedd's Putties if you can see the 'Z' emblem on their chest. I think Lord Zedd's returned. I don't know how when he was purged along with many other villains back in the day but these here are Lord Zedd's minions. Guys, be prepared for the fight of your life. I feel we're up against not just Mesogog but Lord Zedd as well and Lord Zedd can be far worse than Mesogog could ever hope to be."

Haley says as she turns her chair around and faces the other three explaining the situation.

"Well if Lord Zedd's back…then we can fucking take him down. If Doctor O and the Power Rangers could defeat him then so can we! Let's send Lord Zedd back to the hole he crawled out of"

Connor said with eagerness to take the fight to Zedd. Kira's face began to show concern as she spoke up.

"What about Doctor O? I'm kind of worried about him. We found his Dino Morpher right outside the house when we arrived and it has blood on it. I wonder if Zedd's got him because he wasn't here when we arrived."

"I'll look into it and see what I can find on the security cameras. For now, guys, go upstairs and rest up. I feel you're gonna have a tough fight on your hands with Zedd being back."

Haley answered Kira. After that said the three of them headed back upstairs and rest up.


	7. Chapter 2 Scene 1

Chapter 2 – Scene 1 – In Lord Zedd's Castle on the Moon and the Docks in Reefside

* * *

Meanwhile as Haley explains about Lord Zedd's possible return to the Rangers, Lord Zedd takes Tommy into the chamber where the Green Candle is to restore the Green Ranger's powers and give the Dragon Power Coin to Tommy as he prepares for the attack on Earth.

"Here we are, Tommy..."

Zedd says as he enters the chamber with Tommy following close behind.

"…the green candle that stores the Green Ranger's powers. Once I restore the Green Ranger's powers, the dragon power coin will be fully restored and be mine!"

Lord Zedd adds to his words; he then leans his staff over at the Green Candle and electrifies it as the candle suddenly disappears. Within moments, the dragon power coin appears in Tommy's hand as green electricity slightly surges through the coin as he rests in the palm of his hand. Tommy looks up at Lord Zedd and bows his head as he suddenly morphs once again into the Evil Green Ranger.

"With my powers restored, I shall finally defeat the Power Rangers, my Lord and Emperor!"

Tommy says with excitement in his voice and determination to get to his task at hand.

"YES….. It's time to head to Reefside to finish off those damn Rangers that my Putty Patrol weakened but first we must draw out the Rangers from hiding."

Zedd says as he walks over to the balcony of the throne room.

"As you wish, my Emperor."

Tommy says as he teleports back to Reefside to begin his task. Moments later in Doctor O's Lab, Ethan wakes up from being knocked out cold.

"What the hell happened? Did someone get the number of that truck? I feel like I just got hit by one."

Ethan groaned as he sat himself up looking over at the other three.

"You're gonna wish you were hit by a truck."

Kira says as she sits there with her thoughts filled on what Haley has said.

"It's hard to believe Lord Zedd's returned. I wish I could help you guys out but due to the White Dino Gem fucking up, I can't be much help without it taking me over again."

Trent says as he sits there in the chair feeling much better than earlier.

"Yeah it's a shame you can't join us in the fight against Zedd. We could really use your help."

Connor replies in disappointment of Trent not being able to help in the battles ahead. Suddenly Ethan has the questionable if not skeptical look on his face after hearing the conversation between them.

"Wait a minute…You're saying those things that attacked us were Lord Zedd's goons and not Mesogog's?!"

Ethan says questionably.

"Yeah Haley's downstairs looking over the security tapes now to see if she can find out what's become of Doctor O. And so far, no luck…this is beginning to piss me off!"

Connor says in frustration over the events that's taken place within the last hour or so.

"I see, man…hey don't take it so hard. It's not like we saw this coming. I'm sure Doctor O's alright. Besides he knows how to handle Zedd and his Putties better than we can; he beat 'em before."

Ethan says to bring down Connor's frustration.

"Yeah you're right…"

Connor says as he goes over to the chair nearby and sits down. He flips on the TV and suddenly the News report that a giant robotic dragon ravages downtown Reefside.

"What the hell is this? Zedd doesn't give up does he?!"

Kira blurts out as she watches the news report on the television.

"Yeah but that looks like a Dino Zord though… like the ones we have…"

Connor says as he stands up and seems ready for action.

"Alright let's go take care of this thing. It's time to morph!"

And at the same time, all 3 of them call out "Dino Thunder, POWER UP!" Within moments, all three morph into their Dino Ranger suits and teleport the Reefside docks where they see the dragon-like Zord destroying the city.

"Oh man! That's one big ass fucking Dragon Bio-Zord!"

Ethas says in surprise of it's appearance.

"That's no Bio-Zord, Ethan! It's Dragonzord…!"

Connor says as he raises his hands up prepares to call the Dino Bio Zords to combat it. Suddenly a Green Ranger appears that has a golden vest with a dragon-like visor on it's helmet. The Dino Rangers step back in surprise that it's a ranger commanding it and not Lord Zedd.

"Muhahaha! I'm glad you're impressed by my Dragonzord as it destroys your beloved city!"

The Green Ranger says as he approaches them.

"You must be really out to get your ass beat because no one has worn the Green Ranger costume but Doctor O and you're really insulting his name by using the Dragonzord's powers to attack Reefside!"

Connor said with eagerness to fight.

"Well this must be my lucky fucking day because who else can unlock the Dragonzord and revive the Green Ranger's powers?"

The Green Ranger says as he laughs evilly.

"Oh you're really pissing me off now. Not only are you wearing the Green Ranger suit but you're also impersonating him. And that doesn't fly with me. Doctor O would never betray us!"

With those words, Connor draws out his Tyrannostaff and charges at the Green Ranger and swings his staff diagonally at him but the Green Ranger easily dodges and slashes his Dragon Dagger down the Red Dino Ranger's chest. Then Connor counters with another slash at him but the Green Ranger blocks it with his Sword of Darkness and shoots Connor at point-blank range with green blasts from his Dragon Dagger, sending Connor flying into a nearby street light post. After Connor is sent flying, Kira and Ethan charge at the Green Ranger together in hopes of outnumbering him. Ethan takes out his Tricerashield and tries to bash him with it but Green Ranger dodges it and roundhouse kicks the Blue Dino Ranger in the head knocking him to the ground. Afterwards, Kira draws out her Pteragrips and slashes at him with one Pteragrip but is blocked by his Dragon Dagger. She then slashes at his chest with the other but is blocked by Green Ranger's Sword of Darkness and holds her in a deadlock. The Yellow Dino Ranger tries to push him back but gets over powered by him and gets kneed in the gut and then slashed by his Sword of Darkness. After the failed attacks, the 3 Dino Rangers stand up limping from the Green Ranger's counters and prepares for a 2nd round but then is interrupted by the Green Ranger.

"You guys disappoint me, Power Rangers! I expected better from the new generation of Rangers especially since I taught all three of you! Muhahaha!"

Directly after his words, the Green Ranger stabs his Sword of Darkness into the ground and sends green electrical shockwave-like explosions hit the Dino Rangers sending them flying into the short brick wall behind them as they yell in pain over the attack.

"I don't have time to play with you, jokers! I got a city to destroy!"

The Green Ranger adds as he teleports into his Dragonzord's cockpit. Connor and the other two Rangers stand up together and Connor raises his hand up.

"We need to call on the Biozords before he wrecks the city!"

In that moment, the Biozords come out and suddenly start transforming and becoming the Dino Thunder Megazord. The Green Ranger watches in amusement as the Dino Thunder Megazord comes towards him and his Dragonzord and smiles evilly under his helmet.

"Well let's see what your Megazord is capable of, Rangers! This is your final hour, so don't waste my time!"

The Green Ranger said with eagerness to combat his Dragonzord with their Megazord.

"We'll show you. Your Dragonzord is out of date in comparison to our Dino Thunder Megazord!"

Connor calls out to the Green Ranger as swings the Dino Drill at the Dragonzord but ends up getting countered by the Dragonzord's tail being swung at them and hitting them across the Dino Thunder Megazord's chestplate and causes them to step backwards a few feet.

"Oh I'm very impressed, Rangers! Let's see how you like this!"

The Green Ranger taunted as his Dragonzord's missiles appear from its fingers and fires at the Dino Thunder Megazord causing the megazord to fall into the sea nearby. The Rangers yell in agony as they get rattled around inside the cockpit.

"We gotta do something, man! We're getting our asses handed to us by this guy!"

Ethan blurted out in worry.

"Ya Ethan's right. We need to do something. He's almost too much!"

Kira said agreeing with Ethan's comment.

"Alright it's time to finish this damn fight. This guy's really getting on my fucking nerves! Dino drill!"

Connor yells out as the Dino Megazord jumps out of the water and charges at the Dragonzord with it's drill but then the Dragonzord spears the Dino Thunder Megazord with own drill on the tip of its tail into the chest plate of the Dino Megazord, causing the Megazord to fall over and no longer function due to the direct hit.

"Muhahaha! Very impressive, Rangers, but it looks like your megazord is out of commission. My job here is done."

The Green Ranger said as he leaps out of his Dragonzord onto a rooftop of a building and plays the Dragon Flute to send the Dragonzord back to the sea and then teleports away.


	8. Chapter 2 Scene 2

Chapter 2 – Scene 2 – Back at Doctor O's Laboratory

* * *

After overpowering defeat at the hands of the mysterious evil green ranger, the 3 dino rangers return to Doctor O's Lab to find some answers about their new found enemy and his involvement in the revival of the legendary Dragonzord. Due to the tremendous amount of damage to the Dino Thunder Megazord in their last encounter, the Dino Rangers worry about how to defeat their new foe.

"Damn it! I can't believe that guy creamed us!"

Connor yelled out angrily after tossing his red dino ranger helmet onto the chair nearby as the 3 of them walk into the basement laboratory.

"No kidding. And the megazord is completely trashed after that battle! It was so embarrassing. I've never felt so humiliated since we fought against Trent some time ago."

Kira said as she sat down on the couch setting her helmet in her lap while recovering from the recent battle.

"I take it that you guys took beating out there. What happened out there?"

Trent said with curiosity and concern in his voice.

"Trent, man…you won't believe what we're up against…"

Ethan said as he stands there with taking his blue dino ranger helmet off and holds it to his side.

"…we're up against….you just won't believe it, dude."

Suddenly Connor cuts Ethan short and speaks up looking up at Trent with humiliation his eyes.

"…we're up against the green ranger..."

He says as he leans forward resting his elbows on his legs propping his head with hands as he speaks.

"…and his dragonzord. He overpowered us and made us look like play things as we didn't get even a scratch on him."

Trent becomes a little speechless to hear that the green ranger is their enemy. Suddenly Haley interrupts to shed some light on the situation.

"Well I got some information while you guys were out fighting."

After she says her sentence, all 4 of them gather behind Haley as she spins her chair to face the computer screen to see the information she has discovered.

"Well from the security tapes I examined, I come to discover that Tommy was kidnapped and turned to evil by Lord Zedd himself. See here's the footage from the camera that's out on the front porch."

Directly after her words, she replays the camera video from Tommy's capture to the rangers. After a few minutes of watching, Kira speaks her mind on this new found information.

"So it was Doctor O who was against us…That would seem impossible. My first question all this time was how was it possible that the green ranger's powers were restored when it was destroyed years ago."

Connor grumbles under his breath a little at the thought of it.

"And to think I couldn't picture Doctor O betraying us like this…"

Connor says in a depressed-like tone while feeling all discouraged.

"Hey, man, it's not like Doctor O saw him coming either. Zedd got us all when we least expected it…"

Ethan says to help keep Connor not feel so bad about the whole thing. Then Trent adds to it with his own thoughts.

"And it's obvious that Zedd got the best of us when he took Doctor O and turned him into his evil Green Ranger. If you think facing me, as the evil White Dino Ranger, awhile back was hard…facing Doctor O in at his strongest will be a lot harder. I really wish I could take the chance of suiting up with you guys because I know now that you guys will need all the help you can get."

After Trent finishes his words, Haley speaks up in regard to the rangers' depressed and discouraged feelings.

"There might be one way to help free Tommy from Lord Zedd's spell. Unfortunately, we don't have that kind of information here in the lab. You guys are going to have to travel to Tommy's hometown of Angel Grove and find the ruins of Zordon's command center in the outskirts of the city. If you're lucky, you might be able to find some information on how to defeat Lord Zedd and free Tommy. I know this is hard while also avoiding Zedd and Tommy but it's the only shot we have. We got a lot of data here but it's not enough."

After listening to Haley, the rangers stand there thinking about it all to let it soak in. Suddenly Haley adds one final statement.

"And don't worry about school. I'll speak with your teachers and have you all excused and tell them that Doctor O has taken you all on a fieldtrip. As for you Trent, you should stay here in Reefside and continue school accordingly. You're useless without control of the White Dino Gem. Sorry I don't mean to sound so discouraging, Trent."

Trent nods his head as he understands his situation as it is. The other rangers nod their heads in confirmation of what they have to do. Connor speaks up excitingly of the trip.

"Oh man…This is gonna be an awesome trip. To go see the site of where it all began. Who knows what old stuff we'll find that can aid us in this battle against Zedd. I've always wanted to go there since I became a ranger."

"Well this is encouraging. Let's just hope what we're looking for there wasn't completely destroyed during the Command Center's destruction years ago."

Kira said as they all unmorph and she grabs her backpack in preparation for the trip.

"Well the trip to other side of California isn't going to be easy with the technology we have here. The Rangers back in Tommy's old days had a better energy source than we do now. We have just enough power to teleport you near the site by replicating the teleportation used by the rangers of the past with the use of the data gathered by the computer but that's all we can hope for. I can't exactly bring you back because the power isn't the actual thing and plus Angel Grove is miles from here and just barely out of our signal's range."

Haley explains as she prepares the computer to teleport them.

"Well there's no turning back once we arrive. I'll bring my computer with us just in case we might need it because who knows how much data we can bring back with us."

Ethan says as he places his laptop bag's strap on his shoulders as he prepares for departure.

"Well good luck, guys. I'll be rooting for you all."  
Trent says as he stands back. Connor then leans forward and shakes Trent's hand.

"Thanks, Trent. We'll need it. And don't worry. We won't come back empty-handed. That's a promise and we'll show Zedd not to fuck with us!"

After Connor's words, Haley transports them to the outskirts of the ruined Command Center in Angel Grove as spark of electricity slightly flare as they teleport out.


	9. Chapter 2 Scene 3

Chapter 2 – Scene 3 – Lord Zedd's Throne Room and Outskirts of Angel Grove

* * *

Meanwhile as the rangers prepare to leave for Angel Grove, Tommy arrives back on the Lord Zedd's Castle on the Moon to report the status of his mission. As the 3 rangers arrive on the outskirts of the city of Angel Grove, they are welcomed by unexpected guest who just so happens to also be at the ruins of the old Command Center.

"Ah Tommy, your mission was successful I presume?"

Lord Zedd asks with eagerness to hear his report as his throne spins around counter-clockwise to face him with his Z-Staff held in his left hand. Tommy kneels down and bows to his Emperor upon arriving in the throne room.

"Yes, my Emperor. The new generation of rangers was no match for me and my Dragonzord. Their Dino Thunder Megazord is totally out of commission. They won't be any real threat to us now!"

Tommy said as he looks up as he's kneeled there bowing to Zedd with his arms resting on his knee. Lord Zedd smiles evilly under his mask.

"HAHAHAHA! Those fucking rangers really thought they could defeat my evil Green Ranger!? These rangers are obviously weaker than the original rangers from years ago. You'd think they would be more of challenge against my power. Now it's time to commence to the next stage in our plan. With the rangers no longer capable using their "precious" zords, no force in the fucking universe can ever defeat the all mighty Lord Zedd! You are dismissed, Tommy, until I need you again."

With those words, Lord Zedd laughs diabolically as his stone throne turns counter-clockwise facing away from him. Tommy stands back up and replies before leaving his throne room.

"As you wish, my Emperor."

Moments later back on Earth, the rangers reappear in a dusty canyon outside of Angel Grove and prepare for their mission.

"Well this looks like this is it. Couldn't have picked a better place to land us. Right in the middle of nowhere."

Connor says directly after they arrive as he walks forward a few steps.

"No kidding. And we're supposed to find a broken down Command Center here? This is in the middle of the desert. It could be miles from here as far as we know."

Ethan says in agreement with Connor's words.

"Guys, come on. Haley said she was gonna get us as close as she can to the old command center. And this is southern California. What did you expect to find in this part of the state? This part of California is not gonna be the same as where Reefside is at. Now we need to get moving if we're to make any progress before Zedd decides to attack us or Reefside."

Kira comments as she walks forward and continuously walks on ahead of them. Connor looks at Ethan and then follows her without another word said. Ethan does the same directly after. After a short while, they begin to see something in the distance.

"Hey what's that in the distance there over that ridge?"

Ethan says as he points in the direction of where he sees it.

"I see it too! Come on let's go!"

Connor says quickly as he runs up towards it. The other two follow closely behind him until they stand about a football field away from it and stop to see that the Command Center isn't as in ruins as they thought.

"Oh wow! It's massive and I thought it would be ruins."

Kira says in surprise at the sight of the structure with her eyes full of wonder and continues walking up towards the building slowly. Connor appears almost speechless as he steps towards the building, as well, to walking inside. Ethan follows suit with Connor.

"This is amazing. There's not a single sign of it's destruction here. Let's head inside and get what we came here for so we can get back to Reefside."

As the rangers walk inside, they quickly find themselves in the main chamber of the Command Center and find it just as intact on the inside as it appears on the outside. Suddenly they're ambushed by a mysterious person in a grey jacket with long brown hair pointing a laser gun at them.

"Who are you guys and what are doing here?! This place is off limits to civilians!"

The mysterious person asks them. Before any of them could answer, a tall pale bluish man in a silver robe walks into the chamber seeing the situation.

"Lower your weapon, Andros! No need to do that here. Obviously they are here for something or some reason. Tell me, you three, what brings you here to my Command Center?"

The man asks them in calm tone as Andros lowers his gun and puts it in his gun holder on his belt.

Mesmerized by the man's divine-like appearance, Connor shakes his head lightly and answers him firmly.

"My name is Connor and this is Ethan and Kira. We came here from the city of Reefside on an important mission to find information on Lord Zedd. We're the Power Rangers."

The man stands there listening to Connor and intrigued by what he hears and walks a few steps to the right of them towards one of the computers nearby and then replies back.

"It is truly an honor to meet you three. I am the wizard Zordon and this here is Andros."

All three of them step back in surprise. Before any of them could speak up and ask any questions, Zordon continues his words.

"Now why would you need information on Lord Zedd? Surely you know Lord Zedd is no longer around or evil that is. He hasn't been heard from in years."

Kira steps forward a few steps towards him and begins to answer him. At the same time, Andros goes back to his work while listening in on them.

"Lord Zedd has return, Zordon, and we need your help. He's turned Doctor O, another one of us rangers, into his evil green ranger. Unfortunately for us, we were defeated easily and our zords are badly damaged from our fight with him."

Zordon turns his head facing them with curious look on his face as well as startled by this new revelation.

"This 'Doctor O' you speak of isn't Tommy by chance, is it?"

Zordon stops working for a second along with Andros upon hearing this as they continue listening to this new light of information.

"Yes it is, Zordon. Somehow Lord Zedd has managed to restore the Green Ranger's powers and it's being used for evil once again. We came here to find information on how to defeat him and to save Doctor O."

Ethan says answering Zordon's question as he looks around in amazement of the technology inside the chamber.

"Well from what I can gather from our computer database about your powers, the Dino Ranger powers you have are not strong enough to face Lord Zedd and his evil Green Ranger. The only way we can possibly free Tommy and defeat Lord Zedd once and for all is to recall the original 5 rangers. Because just so happens that I've managed to restore all the original 5 power coins and the original zords attached to them with the powers I have acquired during my return to Earth. And the only ones who can possibly reactive the power coins is the first original rangers that once possessed them. We also have to retrieve the Sword of Darkness that Tommy has in his possession as it contains energies from the morphing grid because we can't destroy it this time due to this."

Zordon says to them as he takes out a small chest and opens it up to show them 5 restored original power coins. The coins gleam in the light shined from the one of the ceiling lights. The 3 rangers look upon them with amazement. Then Connor speaks up after looking at the coins.

"Now how are going to recall the other veteran rangers? It could take us sometime to find them in Angel Grove if they're even remotely still there."

Andros smiles and walks up to the the computer next to Zordon and shows them how as he speaks.

"Well it's quite easy. Our computers here can track down and locate anyone on Earth. Searching out Angel Grove will be a snap. Like this…"

Andros pushes a couple buttons on the computer and then suddenly one by one, the veteran rangers teleport into the chamber. First Jason appeared. Then Zack. Moments later, Billy and Trini appeared together and then finally Kimberly appeared. All 5 of them looked at each other in curiosity and in confusion on how they got there then they all looked around the chamber trying to figure out where they are at. Then all of them looked over at Zordon in wonder.

"Zordon, is that you? It can't be you. How are you out of your time warp?"

Billy questioned as he stands there with the others in confusion.

"Rangers! You have all been summoned here because a threat looms upon us all and the Earth needs your help. It is a long story on how I am here but that is not important at this time. I will explain later."

Jason steps forward with determination on his face and prepared for anything thrown his way. The other 4 follow suit without another word said as they listen.

"What's the situation, Zordon? It must be big for you to call us back into action but how can we help? Wasn't our powers destroyed years ago?"

Jason says with his arms at his side. Zack adds to his words with the same sentiments.

"Yeah that's my question too, Zordon. How can we be of any sort of help if we don't have our powers? I mean Jason, Tommy, and Billy over the years have told us of what's happened to the power coins and that of the other powers with the Zeo Crystal."

Zordon brings the chest over to the 5 veteran rangers and speaks to them as he opens it revealing the fully restored power coins.

"Since I've returned to Earth, I have managed to fully restore and empower the old power coins and the zords attached to them. Just like in the past, these will be your powers to combat Lord Zedd. You will be fighting alongside these new rangers Connor, Kira, and Ethan. These 3 new generation of Power Rangers have made a call for help because Lord Zedd has returned and has turned their fellow ranger Tommy into his evil Green Ranger upon restoring the Dragon Power Coin and these 3 rangers cannot defeat Zedd without your help."

With the news revealed to them, the 5 rangers take up their coins and morphers along with them. The new information does not settle well with them and they take the power coins without question. Kimberly collapses to her knees in tears over hearing what she has heard and sobs to herself. Jason looks over at her, while Trini kneels down to try to help her handle the news, with seriousness in his eyes but feeling just has shaken as she is but remains strong for them all.

"I can't believe this is happening to him again. We were living a happy life together and I had plans to come by Reefside to visit to see how he was doing…."

Kimberly says while sobbing. Kira speaks up to her to try to help the veteran rangers.

"Hey it's okay. We were just as shocked by these turn of events as you are. We were the first ones to face him and it wasn't easy taking it in knowing we had fought the one who taught us every about being a ranger."

As Kira speaks, Trini helps Kimberly up to her feet. Jason turns back towards Zordon and then looks at Connor, Kira, and Ethan with his face showing determination.

"You know, you guys, we're ready to take the fight to Zedd and free our friend from his evil spell. Come on guys, let's get ready to head back to Reefside and prepare for the coming battle while we wait for Zedd's next move because we can't do anything until he moves first. Andros, we're gonna need you to come with us because these new rangers here must have a base of their own and we probably need to connect the Command Center to their base because we never know if the battle could be in Reefside or here in Angel Grove."

Jason says as he prepares to leave. Billy agrees with Jason and adds his own words to his.

"Affirmative. Whatever information their base has, we can send it them and vice versa with them. It's better safe than sorry."

Zordon presses a few buttons on the control panel and then turns his attention to Connor, Kira, and Ethan after setting the coordinates to send them to Reefside.

"Just to mention to you three, until Tommy is free from Lord Zedd's spell and the Sword of Darkness is retrieved, I cannot empower your current Dino powers like what I have done with the power coins because the breach in the morphing grid because, as you know, some of it's energies are infused into the Sword of Darkness."

The 3 Dino Rangers nod their heads and answer in reply as the others prepare themselves for departure.

"We understand."

Zordon looks at all of the rangers and bids them good luck and teleports them all to Reefside and then mutters to himself

"Good luck, Rangers, and may the power protect you."


	10. Chapter 2 Scene 4

Chapter 2 – Scene 4 – Doctor O's Laboratory in Reefside

* * *

Moments after the rangers' departure from Zordon's Command Center, the rangers arrive in Doctor O's Laboratory Basement in a flash of light behind Haley and Trent as they were sitting down awaiting their return.

"Well we've made it back, Haley"

Conner says with enthusiasm. Both Haley and Trent turn to look behind them and appeared surprised that they brought others with them and appeared astounded that they've returned so quickly.

"Wow so many people. Who are these guys?"

Trent asked curiously while sitting in a chair next to Haley. Haley smiles and speaks up as she realizes that the trip they made brought more than she expected.

"Well, Trent, these are the original power rangers. The ones that Tommy used to be with years ago as you can see. But my question is is how did you guys manage to find all of them in such a short amount of time? Or my real question is how did it go in Angel Grove? That might explain it better."

Haley says with happiness in her voice.

"Well it went extremely well, Haley! Zordon's back and he's in full swing on helping us out against Lord Zedd."

Kira says as she walks over to the chair and sits her backpack in it.

"Alright Zordon said we need to connect this place with the Command Center so that this place can serve as a second base for the rangers as well as enhance the technology here. The technology over in the Command Center is more advanced than what's here and, with Zedd back, time is of the essence."

Andros said with urgency as he goes over to the computers where Haley is sitting and examines the controls to prepare to get started with the connection. Haley scoots her chair back slightly to give him more room to work.

"Okay Andros, go right ahead. Connecting the Lab to the Command Center will help us out a lot."

Haley replies as she gets up from her computer chair and lets Andros sit so he can work on it. As Andros starts the process, he looks over his right shoulder in Billy's direction and signals him over to him.

"Hey Billy, I need your help getting this set up. Sorry this is gonna take a little while to get done, ummm Haley right?"

"Sure thing."

Billy says in reply as he walks over to the computer and pulls up another chair and starts helping him.

"Yeah it's Haley. And it's alright. Take as much time as you need. I'm gonna head upstairs and get some fresh air."

As Haley heads upstairs to the front porch, the others follow suit with her. As they get to the porch, Haley asks a question as she sits in the lawn chair. The others find other places to sit or they lean against the porch wall as they enjoy the nice warm breeze.

"Hey how are you veteran rangers are supposed to help us? Isn't your powers gone now?"

"Well we're just as surprised by this as you are, Haley. You see we were all mysteriously summoned by Zordon when Conner, Kira, and Ethan reported of Zedd's return and Tommy being under his spell."

Jason explains as he looks over at Haley with a little hint of worry across his face and continues speaking as he pulls out his power coin to show her.

"And we received these power coins to help."

Haley reaches over to get it from Jason's hand and examines it with great interest.

"Amazing… Does that mean all the original dino-zords are restored as well?

Haley says in curiosity as she looks at Jason's power coin and then gives it back to him.

"Yeah it does. It's gonna be something being a ranger and seeing our zords once again. It's been awhile."

Zack says with a slight bit of excitement in his voice.

"Zedd will never know what's coming to him!"

Zack says in continuation as he stands up and leans against the nearby wall.

"Yeah and hopefully we can break the spell over Tommy. I don't know why this is happened to him again but I'll do whatever it takes bring my husband back…"

Kimberly says in agreement with Zack. The other rangers nod their heads as well in agreement with them. Suddenly a thought crosses Kira's mind as she digs through her backpack.

"Oh I almost forgot! Doctor O's black dino morpher!"

After she gets done saying her words, Kira pulls it out of a small front pocket of her backpack and holds it out to Haley to give to her. Haley looks at her with curiosity as Kira continues speaking.

"We need someone to take over as the black dino ranger. With Doctor O not around to take control of it, we're unable to help out as much as we could. I mean, the only reason why we were able to use the bio-zords earlier because the zords were already out because they were being repaired but now they're in the black dino ranger's brachiozord. Is there anyone we can give the black dino gem to?"

The rangers ponder to themselves of the question being asked to them. Then Haley speaks up to make a suggestion.

"What about you, Trent?"

"Nah I can't. Remember I'm bound to the White Dino Gem. We all know that I can't control two. I would if I could."

Moments later, Zack steps up from the wall with a slight smile on his face.

"I got one we can give the black dino gem to. How about we call up Adam? If you remember right, Adam is a former black ranger and he's piloted Tommy's zords before in the past with the Zeo Rangers. And he's one hell of a ranger to boot."

After Zack's suggestion, all of them say something in agreement on Adam being the next black dino ranger.

"Well we can't do much about that right now, Zack, until Andros and Billy have finished rewiring the connection to the Command Center. For now, you all are gonna have to fight Zedd without him until then. I'll have Andros tell Zordon to summon Adam to get the black dino gem."

Haley says in reply.

"We can handle it until Adam shows up to help us. Since we're up against Lord Zedd and him being more powerful than before, we may need all the help we can get. I don't think we were selected as power rangers if we couldn't handle it."

All the rangers nod their heads in agreement after Jason finishes speaking. After the conversation subsides, Haley heads back down stairs to see if Andros and Billy need any help with anything as the rangers continue to wait on Zedd's next move.


	11. Chapter 2 Scene 5

Chapter 2 – Scene 5 – At Lord Zedd's Castle and In Reefside

* * *

Meanwhile as the rangers return to Reefside and wait for Lord Zedd's next move, Lord Zedd prepares to attack Reefside believing the city is vulnerable to attack since the Dino Thunder Megazord was heavily damaged in the rangers' encounter with the Green Ranger and his Dragonzord.

"Ah! The time is ripe to send the city of Reefside back to the Stone Age but it will take more than just you and the Dragonzord to accomplish this, Tommy."

Lord Zedd says as his stone throne spins clockwise to face Tommy as he's kneeled down bowing to Zedd willingly as he listens.

"What do you have in mind, my Emperor? With the power rangers unable to call their zords, there's nothing left to oppose us.

Tommy says in reply to Zedd.

"I am sending Scorpina with you to help. In the past, the power rangers always were resourceful in miraculously being able to call their zords into action. Let me just say this is just a precaution if they do somehow are able to summon their zords against you then Scorpina can continue the destruction of the city while you finish off those fucking power rangers!"

"As you wish, my Emperor."

In flash of green light, Tommy teleported down to Earth. Then Lord Zedd thought to himself out loud directly after he leaves.

"Soon the whole world will be mine and the power rangers will soon be nothing more than a memory once Scorpina and Tommy finish them off! Hahahaha! This is your final hour…."

Moments later as the rangers sit on the porch at Doctor O's Lab, the news on the T.V. broadcast that the city of Reefside is once again under attack by a giant mechanical dragon. The all of the rangers rush in the living room to see.

"Oh man, Zedd doesn't wait for anything."

Ethan says with a little worry on his mind. Billy comes upstairs from the lab to take a break and sees the news on the television himself.

"Well that's Zedd for you. Persistent as always. His tactics haven't changed much since the old days."

Trini says with no real surprise on her face.

"Alright, guys, you know what to do. It's morphing time!"

Jason calls out and pulls out his morpher, and activates his morpher. The other 4 rangers follow suit with Jason and activate their morphers.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

At the same time, the dino rangers activate their dino morphers all together say

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

In a flash, all 8 rangers morph and teleport to downtown Reefside where Dragonzord is destroying the city. The 3 Dino Rangers appear before the Green Ranger and prepare to face him once more.

"Ahhh I see the power rangers finally showed up! I was beginning to believe you guys wouldn't show up since I humiliated you the last time we fought!"

Tommy taunts followed by an evil laugh.

"Doctor O, snap out of it! Lord Zedd is fucking evil! Look what he's done to you!"

Connor says in a futile attempt to stop his rampage on the city.

"And I feel better than ever thanks to him. I don't have time to fucking play with you jokers!"

Quickly the Green Ranger draws out his dragon dagger and shoots all 3 rangers with green laser beams from it. All 3 of them fall back hard onto the concrete ground.

"Muahaha! Serves you right, power rangers, for being so weak."

Tommy says tauntingly at the 3 rangers. Suddenly Tommy is surprisingly slashed across his chest by a sword and knocked backwards a few feet into a building wall.

"Think again, Tommy, if you seriously think you've defeated the power rangers that easily!"

Jason blurts out directly after slashing him with his power sword with the other 4 rangers nearby trying to help the dino rangers back up. Tommy looks up at Jason and the other rangers in surprise to see them.

"What?! Impossible! The power coins were destroyed! No matter I'll destroy all of you in the name of Lord Zedd!"

At that moment, Tommy quickly rose back up and charged out at Jason with both his dragon dagger and Sword of Darkness in hand. Quickly, Tommy slashed diagonally at Jason's chest with his dragon dagger. Jason countered with his power sword by blocking his attack. Then Tommy slices horizontally across Jason's gut with his Sword of Darkness and causes him to nearly fall over and then he roundhouse kicks Jason in the head knocking into a nearby street lamp post which causes it to fall to the ground. Directly after, Zack shoots his gun from his power axe at Tommy but he easily deflects the blast back at Zack by playing his dragon flute to activate his dragon shield. Zack dodges the blast barely blowing a hole in the building wall. Soon after, Connor charges Tommy with his Tyrannostaff and swings it at his head but misses when he dodges it and the Green Ranger kicks Connor across the chest knocking him backwards. Then Trini and Kira attack together with their weapons and hitting Tommy both across his chest and shoulder causing him to step backwards a few steps. Then Kimberly aims her bow at him but seems conflicted in her mind and can't bring herself to shoot him.

"Shoot, Kimberly, shoot while you can. If we can defeat him here, we can save him!"

Billy yells out as he swings his power lance at Tommy but gets slashed across the chest by his Sword of Darkness.

Kimberly yells back in reply while holding her bow aiming at the Green Ranger.

"I can't!"

"Kim shoot him!"

Jason says to her as him and Ethan get blasted by a few blaster shots from Tommy's dragon dagger. Suddenly Tommy notices Kimberly having a clear and clean shot at him but is unable to reach her as he is distracted by the other rangers. Worried that she's gonna take him out with her power bow, Scorpina suddenly appears and slashes her across her backside and then grabs by the throat and throws her at Connor and Jason knocking them down to the ground.

"Sorry, Power Rangers, but I can't allow you to take down the Green Ranger and win this time!"

Scorpina says tauntingly as she laughs at the worn down rangers. All the rangers appeared surprised by Scorpina's appearance in the fight.

"Now it's time to end this fight once and for all!"

Scorpina continued as she charges up her boomerang stinger and throws it at the rangers hitting each and every one of them. After the boomerang returns to her, the rangers fall over in pain.

"Now we've got a city to finish destroying since this fight is done and over with."

Tommy says as he teleports into his Dragonzord. Scorpina detonates her grenade that she was carrying and assists the Dragonzord in destroying downtown Reefside. The rangers slowly stand themselves back up watching as the Dragonzord and Scorpina ravage the city.

"We gotta fucking do something before Reefside is torn to shreds! We need to call the zords before it's too late!"

Kira cries out as she struggles to pick herself up off the ground. Jason raises his hand up in the air and calls out to the zords.

"We need dino-zord power now!"

Moments later, all 5 dino-zords comes from various places. As the zords appear, the 5 rangers teleport into their zords. The zords fuse together into Megazord tank-mode for the moment as the ranger's appear in their zords.

"Zack here! Let's show them whose boss!"

Zack says appearing in his zord.

"Just like old times. Feels great!"

Kimberly says as she readies herself for battle.

"Alright guys! Power up your crystals!"

Jason says as he takes his power coin and turns it into key and places it into ignition. The other rangers follow suit with him shortly after.

"Two! One! Power Up!"

The other 4 rangers says together. At that moment, the Megazord transforms from tank-mode to battle-mode. The dino rangers watch in amazement as the Megazord comes together and transforms.

"Wow and to think our bio-zords were awesome!"

Connor says in amazement and excitement.

"Yeah I wish we could join in and help them. It doesn't feel right sitting on the damn sidelines."

Ethan says eagerly wanting to join in with them.

"Hopefully Adam will come through and we'll be able to call our own zords to help them. I'm sure the Megazord's gonna have its hands full against both the Dragonzord and Scorpina."

Kira says in worrisome but also anxious tone.

Both Scorpina and Tommy notice that the Megazord has arrived to oppose them and prepare to attack.

"Alright let's see whatcha got, Rangers. It's been a long time since I've had to face the mighty Megazord. Lord Zedd will be pleased once I get rid of your guys"

Tommy says as his Dragonzord steps up and swings its tail at them. Scorpina joins in on the attack swings boomerang across its chest plate. The Megazord manages to dodge the Dragonzord's tail but gets hit by Scorpina's attack and backs up a couple steps but rebounds and punches Scorpina with a right hook. Suddenly missiles appear from the Dragonzord's fingers and fires at the Megazord knocking it into a nearby building and onto the ground. The rangers inside yell in agony over being knocked around inside the cockpit.

"We need the help from the Dino Rangers. Taking on both Scorpina and the Dragonzord is a little bit much!

Trini says in worry.

"Hang in there, rangers! The fight has only just begun. We haven't tapped out yet! We just gotta wait a little longer for Adam."

Jason says trying to keep the rangers' spirits up. The Megazord stands back up and swings a punch at the Dragonzord but is countered by the Dragonzord's swinging tail. The Megazord catches its tail and swings and throws it at Scorpina who is charging up at them for her next attack but gets hit and falls over. Suddenly, Scorpina stands back up quickly and slings her tail around the Megazord's head and stings it in the face disabling its visual causing the rangers to go blind. Electrical surges go all through the cockpit sparking and shocking the rangers inside. Suddenly the Megazord collapses due to the power outage inside.

"Damn it, man! Just what we need! For our cameras to go out in a time like this. Billy, can u get the power back? Right now, we're sitting duck and they can whack at us all they want and we can't fight back."

Zack blurts out in frustration.

"Yeah I can. Just give me a moment."

Billy says in response as he works the circuit board.

Where the hell is Adam when you need him?!" We're gonna get killed if we don't get some help here soon!"

Kimberly says worrying as she waits for Billy to fix the power.


	12. Chapter 2 Scene 6

Chapter 2 – Scene 6 – Downtown Reefside and back at Doctor O's Lab

* * *

As the rangers wait desperately for Adam to join them on the battlefield to bring the Bio-Zords, the Megazord barely holds it own against the duo of the Dragonzord and Scorpina. During the battle, Scorpina disables the Megazord making it vulnerable for attack. It has now become a race for survival for the Power Rangers due to the Megazord's vulnerability to attack.

"Guys, it's doesn't look good! The Megazord isn't fighting back and Scorpina and Dragonzord is having their way with it. Any word from Zordon about Adam?"

Connor says in a worrisome tone and feeling helpless to lend aid. In that moment, blaster shots can be seen from the distance firing upon the Dragonzord and Scorpina then suddenly someone speaks out as the Brachiozord approaches the Megazord.

"Did I make it in time?!"

As the brachiozord approaches, the Dino Rangers look and see Adam finally arrived on the battlefield. The Brachiozord comes to a stop directly behind the Megazord as the Dragonzord and Scorpina are knocked backwards from the blaster shots from the Brachiozord. Immediately after it comes to a complete stop, the Bio-Zords come out of the carrier and the Dino Rangers jump inside their zords and begin forming the Dino Thunder Megazord. The Megazord also starts regaining power as well and the rangers inside see that Adam finally made it.

"Ah damn. How is that possible?! The Dragonzord decommissioned the Dino Thunder Megazord!"

Tommy says in surprised after seeing the Megazords reassemble against them.

"Don't worry about it, Green Ranger! We'll destroy those fucking brats here and now!"

With that said, Scorpina throws her boomerang at the Megazords. The Megazords end up taking a few steps back from the hit.

"Alright you two, this fight is over with! We need the Power Sword!"

Jason says in calling forth the Megazord's power sword. Suddenly the sword comes down from the sky and lands in the Megazord's hands and prepares to get serious against them. Tommy, inside his Dragonzord, gets pumped up. The Megazord swings its sword at the Dragonzord but the Dragonzord manages to block it's attack with it's tail. At the same time, the Dino Thunder Megazord attacks Scorpina head on dashing it's Dino Drill at her. Adam, inside the Brachiozord, watches the fight in amazement from the sidelines. Scorpina tries to dodge the attack but gets hit and nearly falls over then tries to rebound and slashes her boomerang at the Dino Thunder Megazord but it's brushed off and goes for another attack Scorpina. Scorpina falls backwards and realizes she's getting outmatched. Meanwhile, the Megazord kicks the Dragonzord back some ways back and then charges the Power Sword, after seeing Scorpina get hit, to help finish off Scorpina and swings the sword in a diagonal uppercut-like way but Scorpina manages to barely dodge the attack and teleports away to Lord Zedd's Castle to safety. Tommy jumps outta the Dragonzord and uses his Dragon Flute to send Dragonzord back to the sea.

"Mark my words, Power Rangers! You won't be so lucky next time! This war has only just begun! Muhahaha!"

With that said, the Green Ranger teleports in a green flash to Lord Zedd's Castle. The Rangers teleport out of their zords and send the zords away until needed again. The Rangers meet back up at Doctor O's Lab unmorphed.

"Damn man! Any longer and we would have been toast."

Zack says with a sigh of relief coming across his face.

Adam smiles and then replies to Zack's comment.

"Well when Zordon contacted me, I couldn't refuse becoming a ranger again. I was given this Black Dino Gem by Haley the moment Zordon teleported me here. Becoming the black dino ranger took some getting used to at first but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I thought I never see the day that Tommy would be evil. "

"Well it's good thing you made it. Those two were overpowering. I'm surprised we were able to force them to retreat. I actually wasn't sure if the Black Dino Gem would actually bond with Adam."

Kira says in a happy way.

"Well it's not over yet, Rangers. Zedd won't give up that easily. I don't think he anticipated us veteran rangers would return to oppose him once again."

Jason says in reminding the Rangers to not celebrate victory just yet. The rangers nod their heads in agreement with him. The rangers go back inside the lab to rest up.

"Hey you guys are back!"

Haley said excitedly sitting in the computer chair.

"We saw the whole thing from the monitor. It was amazing!"

Trent said with some excitement. Andros doesn't say much except a smile crosses his face in agreement with them.

"Well you guys go rest up, go out to the café, or something. You rangers deserve it. Andros will alert you all if something comes up."

Haley says as she gives the computer chair to Andros and heads with the rangers to the café to get some rest and food to recover from the big fight.


	13. Chapter 3 Scene 1

Chapter 3 – Scene 1 – Lord Zedd's Castle

* * *

After narrowly missing victory against the Power Rangers, the Green Ranger and Scorpina return to Lord Zedd's castle in defeat. Upon returning from their defeat, Lord Zedd devises a plan upon learning of how they were defeated.

"So I take it the deed is done then? Reefside is nothing more than a memory? That SHOULD be the only reason why you two have returned…"

Lord Zedd said eagerly awaiting for their response while looking on them patiently as he lightly taps his metallic claw-like fingers on the arm of his stone throne while holding his Z Staff in his left hand. Tommy the Green Ranger kneels down before him and begins to speak.

"I'm sorry, my Emperor, but the Power Rangers managed to push us bac..."

Before Tommy can finish his report, Lord Zedd glows a bright crimson red and slams his fist on the arm of his throne angrily as he stands up to his feet looking down at Scorpina and Tommy with eyes that could kill if they could.

"How could you have failed me!? These new Power Rangers are weaker than those in the past! How can you let such weaker generation of Power Rangers get the upper hand? You two had the advantage in battle! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fucking destroy you both where you two stand!"

Lord Zedd scolds as his anger makes him glow an even brighter red with each passing moment as he steps up to them.

"Somehow the Power Rangers managed to rebound from their last encounter against the Dragonzord. The Dino Rangers have recalled the old veteran Power Rangers and reassembled the legendary Megazord against us. If we hadn't retreated, they would eventually have destroyed us both!"

Tommy explains to Zedd as he looks upon them two unable to believe what he is hearing as thoughts course through his head. Scorpina and Tommy stand to their feet. After Tommy finishes talking, Zedd walks to the edge of the balcony looking upon the Earth then begins to speak.

"If what you're saying is true, Tommy, then someone has restored the old power coins and rebuilt the dino zords. There is only two I know of that could have had the power to do that and that is Zordon and Ninjor. It couldn't have been Zordon because he was destroyed years ago. Let me see for certain who is behind this…"

With that said, Lord Zedd uses red visual ray to scope out the location of Zordon's Command Center then uses his power to sense out any activity in the morphing grid to clarify everything.

"It seems there's been a lot of activity with the Morphing Grid and my sensors indicate that Zordon is indeed alive but in physical form. I don't know how this is possible but this is a setback in my plans. We must act quickly if we're to gain a foothold on those damned Power Rangers. Due to the Sword of Darkness's breach in the Morphing Grid's power, the Dino Rangers are unable to be empowered by Zordon."

Zedd says to Goldar, Tommy, and Scorpina. The three of them nod their heads while listening to him.

"What is your plan, Master?"

Goldar says with eagerness with his sword in hand and ready for battle. Lord Zedd turns to face them and walks away from the balcony towards them while answering Goldar's question.

"We are to destroy the Dino Rangers while they are in their current state of power. Since they are not directly linked to the Morphing Grid through Zordon, they'll be easier targets to destroy."

Tommy then speaks up with a plan of action to make Zedd's idea a reality with an evil grin underneath his helmet and softly laughing to himself on the idea.

"My Emperor, if I may say. I say we attack the Dino Rangers' main base of operations. Their powers are indirectly linked to the morphing grid through their base. If it were to be destroyed, it would sever their ties to the morphing grid and they would be rendered powerless to our might! With Dino Rangers' unable to fight, the veteran rangers won't be able to last for long against the three of us combined. Let me carry this out! They won't know what hit them!"

With some thought, Lord Zedd laughs diabolically at the plan.

"Your plan is brilliant, Green Ranger! After the Power Rangers are destroyed once and for all, I shall make you my Successor! Go now, my evil Green Ranger! Destroy the Dino Rangers' base! Rest up and leave within the hour. Do make your Emperor proud!"

Lord Zedd says eagerly as he sits back on his throne and it spins counter-clockwise to face away from them.

"As you wish, My Emperor."

Tommy says as he leaves the throne room and prepares for his mission.


	14. Chapter 3 Scene 2

Chapter 3 – Scene 2 – Cyberspace Café and Doctor O's Lab

* * *

Meanwhile as Zedd plots his next move, the rangers take some R & R at Haley's Cyberspace Café in the belief that Lord Zedd won't rebound anytime soon.

"Well this café isn't half bad."

Zack says after taking a sip of milkshake.

"Haley bought this place awhile back. Mostly teenagers come here to hang out and take a load off after a day at school."

Kira says in a complimentary reply to Zack.

"The place reminds me of Ernie's Juice Bar when we were in school."

Jason says after dipping a few fries into his ketchup and eats them.

Over in the corner with the computers, Ethan and Billy talk about science inventions and projects. The other rangers continuously converse at a large table eating their food and drinking their drinks. Jason looks over at Connor and begins speaking.

"You know, being a red ranger is a huge responsibility. The other rangers look up to you to lead them, Connor. You're young and you're learning. I can see it in you that you carry a huge weight on yourself about Tommy becoming evil. Don't blame yourself and don't get so emotional about it. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's Zedd's fault. You got the heart of a leader but you gotta become that leader. You remind me of myself when I first became a red ranger."

Connor listens thoroughly to Jason's words and heeds them well.

"Thanks, Jason. I'll take what you say to heart. It means a lot to me coming from you. My emotions can be my biggest enemy at times."

Connor says in reply.

"You can't be emotional especially as the leader of the Power Rangers. A leader must have a clear head at all times so he can make sound decisions especially when the moments get tough. Let me tell you a story of what happened to me once."

Connor remains quiet so he can listen. The other rangers nearby look at Jason and Connor as they talk listening to them as Jason continues speaking.

"When Tommy lost his powers because of Lord Zedd's monsters, I beat myself up and blamed myself for him losing his powers because I felt I could have prevented him from losing them. Because of that, Lord Zedd exploited that guilt in me by trying to drain the other rangers' powers the same way Tommy's was drained by Rita Repulsa. I nearly failed due to my guilt but I persevered and saved my friends from losing their powers as well. The point is this, Connor, is to never let your personal feelings overshadow what's important because it could come back to haunt you."

The veteran rangers nod their heads in agreement with Jason as Connor absorbed his words carefully realizing that he had been too emotional in his fights against the evil Green Ranger. Meanwhile at Doctor O's Lab, Andros rests up and watches some local TV after finishing the repairs on the zords when suddenly he is approached by the Green Ranger who seemed to have appeared out of no where.

"I think this Lab belongs to me, Andros!"

Tommy says abruptly as he stands before Andros. Andros springs into action ready to defend himself.

"Tommy, you're not yourself! Come to your senses. Lord Zedd is exploiting you!"

Andros says in a failed attempt to talk reason with him. Tommy chuckles a little bit at the attempt.

"Lord Zedd is my master and Emperor! You can't defeat me, Andros. You don't have your red space ranger powers anymore. Haven't you forgotten?"

Green Ranger taunts as he draws out his Dragon Dagger.

"I may not have my powers but I won't back down. You'll have to go through me first!"

Andros says with determination in his voice.

"That can be arranged!"

Green Ranger says as he lifts up his Dragon Dagger pointing it at Andros. Andros reacts by trying to round house kick at his weapon to knock it out of his hand but is blasted by the Dragon Dagger's green laser blasts sending Andros flying backwards down the stairs into the laboratory knocking him out in the process. Tommy walks down the stairs towards Andros's unconscious self and looks down at him.

"So much for the great red space ranger. Muhahaha! Time to do what I came here to do. If I can build this lab, I sure as hell can destroy it!"

With those taunting words said, Green Ranger proceeds to destroying the lab. First he blasts the monitor screens at the computers, then yanks out the wires out of the controls in front of him then uses his Dragon Coin, by taking it off his morpher, to send electrical waves throughout the lab zapping everything in the room causing it to burst into small flames and crash onto the floor. After he finishes, Tommy teleports out of the lab back to Lord Zedd's castle all the while laughing manically.


End file.
